Come Out And Play
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: Victor and Victoria's children, Vincent and Valerie, discover the land of the dead summery sucks BJxEmily and obviously VictorxVictoria.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK all this is my first fic, so yeah. My pairings are BJ/Emily and Victor/Victoria. Yippee!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Corpse Bride or any of the characters. They belong to Tim Burton. That man is a genius! So on with the story!

Make new friends but keep the old

One is silver and the other gold

A ring is round it never ends

That's how long I want to be your friend!

"Hey Val? Can we go do something?"

"No. I'm busy."

"You're ALWAYS busy! Besides, this time I want to do something REALLY fun!"

"I'm sure you do," I told my four-year-old brother Vincent while reading   
"Pride and Prejudice". He pushed my book away so I was forced to look into his big blue eyes that looked on from behind his long dirty blonde hair.

"Please Valerie?" he pleaded. His face melted into the most angelic and heartwarming face you have ever seen.

"Oh no, Vince, not the face!" I cried. I was a total sucker for the face. He figured that out a few weeks ago at the store when he saw a toy he really wanted. Let me tell you: That thing cost a lot of money.

"Fine," I said flatly, as I put my book down, saving the page, "But I will get you back for this."

"YAY!" Vincent cried joyfully, "Now get your coat and meet me out back!"

"Okay, whatever," I said. I walked to the coatroom and grabbed my coat and shoes. My parents, Victor and Victoria Van Dort were away. Dad was at work and Mom was helping out one of our elderly neighbors, Mrs.Soanso. They both left early and came back late so I was stuck watching shrimp all day, seven days a week. He was usually pretty quiet and occupied himself, but there were days (like today) when he wanted to "Do something".

I walked out back to find my brother bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Let's go Let's go Let's go Let's go!" he said quickly as he took off for the woods. I followed at a fast walk.

He led me deeper and deeper into the woods until I was afraid we wouldn't be able to find our way back.

"Vince…Where are we?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see," he explained.

We finally stopped and he whistled. It sounded really creepy. Normally if he whistled I would've thought it was cute, but in the middle of a dark woods, it sounded really creepy. The really creepy part is, it echoed back. It wasn't a normal echo though. It was too delayed.

"Oh, wow and echo! That was really cool! Let's go back to the house now!" I said nervously.

"Not yet Val! It hasn't even gotten fun yet!" he replied.

Then I thought I heard something. It sounded like giggling, but it was far-off. At first I thought I imagined it, but then I heard it again, only closer.

"Annie? Luke?" my brother called.

"Vince! We thought you forgot!" A little boy's voice answered back.

"No, I had to bring someone!" Vince replied.

"Is that your sister?" A little girl's voice asked.

"Yup!" Vincent said proudly.

"She's pretty!" The girl's voice giggled.

I looked around until I saw to hats peeking over a bush. I breathed a sigh of relief. Vince just wanted me to meet some of his friends.

"Aww! You two are the sweetest little… AHH!" I screamed because when they walked out from behind the bush, they were dead. I'm not kidding. They were skeletons! I stumbled backwards and tripped on a tree root. I fell and felt a sharp pain in my head. The last thing I saw was my little brother and the skeleton kinds leaning over me before everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up to the sound of music and throbbing pain in my head. It took me a minute to remember what happened and then it hit me. I sat up quickly, forgetting about my headache, and looked around. My vision was slightly blurry but I could tell that I was in some sort of bar. When my vision cleared, I could see that everyone in the bar was dead. I screamed and hopped off the table I was laying on. They all looked at me and walked towards me. I was backed into a corner when I saw a short dead guy with a sword sticking out of him and I decided to use it to my advantage. I tried to grab the sword, but the dead guy came with it.

"I've got a…short…dead…guy and I'm not afraid to use it!" I cried.

Suddenly out of nowhere a skeleton with one eye and a bowler hat came up behind me and chuckled, "Well this looks familiar."

I screamed again. "Where the hell did you come from?" I shouted

"BJ! I told you not to scare people like that!"

I turned to see a very pretty dead girl in a wedding gown (wow that sounds weird!).

"I didn't mean to scare her!" He said apologetically.

The corpse bride just rolled her eyes and pointed to a chair. "Sit."

"But…" he protested.

"Sit!"

He sat in the chair and pouted. The bride turned to me like she wanted to say something but when she looked at me she got a dazed expression on her face.

"Oh, my God…" She went to sit on a chair but unfortunately it was the chair the skeleton- BJ –was sitting on. She sat on him and got up quickly, snapping out of it.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"I don't mind!" He said jokingly.

She slapped him. Hard. So hard in fact, that his head spun completely around. I started to whimper and I turned very pale.

"Sorry sweetie, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." The bride joked.

"O-okay," I stuttered. Then I remembered Vincent. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's my little brother?" I cried, "Where's Vincent?"

"Oh, I just took him to go to the bathroom."

I spun around to see a girl who looked about my age holding my little brothers hand. I ran up to Vincent and hugged him.

"We have to get out of here!" I whispered to him.

"No way!" He whispered back, "I love it here! I know every one! It's really fun down here!"

I stared at him blankly, "You've been here before? When?"

"When you were supposed to be watching me a few weeks ago I walked into the woods and saw Annie and Luke playing so I played with them and they eventually they took me to see where they lived and I've been coming here ever since."

"Oh, well let's not tell mom and dad that story"

"Okay!" he replied, "Let me show you around!"

He led me to the table where the bride and the one eyed skeleton were sitting.

"The skeleton is Bonejangels, and the pretty one is Emily."

"Aww, your brother is so sweet!" Emily said.

"Suck up!" Bonejangels accused. Vincent just stuck his tounge out at him.

"The two of them are en…en…enga…"

"Engaged," Emily finished.

"Yeah!" Vincent said triumphantly.

"And on her shoulder is maggot. He's funny!"

"I told you! I'm funny!" The little green worm on Emily's shoulder said.

Emily rolled her eyes and started talking to BJ.

"You already met Luke and Annie" I nodded, forcing a smile.

"And this," my brother pointed to the girl he was with earlier, "Is Lacy."

Lacy had long blonde hair with a gentle curl and pretty blue eyes. Her skin didn't seem as blue as the others. It was more like a blue-ish tinge and it was flawless. She had a long-sleeved floor-length black dress on, and she had a pretty smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Vincent has told me so much about you!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," I stuttered.

"Let me show you around." She took my hand and started to walk away.

"Wait!" my brother called, "You have to be back before mom and dad get home!"

"Okay!" I called. Then Lacy took my hand again and led me away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! Uh, this is chapter 2. Isn't it exciting? OK, I totally forgot to write this at the end of Chapter one: Annie and Luke are the two skeleton kids. You know the "Sound's Creepy!" kids? Yeah. Them. I will eventually post a story about them too, so when I do. READ IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own corpse bride. I do own Lacy, Vincent, and Valerie (though roguegirl9929 came up with the names). I also named Annie and Luke. So HA!

"I never knew death was this… normal!"

"It's really not that bad," Lacy commented

I laughed. Lacy was pretty cool. I was starting to get used to the whole dead thing, after a moment's silence I asked, "If you don't mind me asking… How did you, um, you know, die?"

Lacy was quiet for a moment. I was afraid I offended her somehow, but then she said quietly, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, ok. That's cool." I replied.

"LACY!" one of the corpses- Mrs. Plumb- called out, "Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Of coarse!" Lacy shouted before turning to me and apologizing, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back"

"Sure no problem"

I didn't just want to sit there so I walked around a bit. I saw Emily and Bonejangels walk into the bar and I decided to apologize for how I was acting earlier. I was almost going to call them over when I heard my name mentioned. I decided to listen in for a little while.

"I swear! She looks so familiar!" Emily pondered.

"Well, I swear, I never dated her because, you know you are my one and only…" BJ started.

"Oh, save it!" Emily snapped.

"OK," BJ replied.

"Now think about it! Who does she look like to you?"

"I don't know Em!" Bonejangels said, frustrated.

"VICTOR!" Emily almost shouted.

"You know my dad?" I butted in.

"Oh, hi sweetie, I didn't see you there!" Emily smiled sweetly.

"How do you know him?"

"Well, a while ago, your father and I had a slight misunderstanding," Emily started.

BJ snorted and Emily whacked him and continued, "Your father was practicing his wedding vows and in doing so, he accidentally married me. I eventually ended up saving your mother and father's lives and now they are happily married and I've got him."

She pointed to BJ who whined, "Hey!"

"And that's a very good thing," She finished.

"That's better," He said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Why didn't dad tell us this?" I wondered allowed.

"He probably has his reasons," Emily assured.

I still wasn't convinced, but before I could say anything more, Vincent, Annie, and Luke ran up to me,

"Come on Val we gotta go!" Vince cried.

"Crap!" I muttered. I followed him to a building that Lacy pointed out earlier as "the Elder's" house. I had asked if "The Elder" had a name but she said it was too long and hard to pronounce so she called him "The Elder". We walked up a winding staircase to find the elder waiting for us with already brewed potions.

"When you drink this, it will take you back to the land of the living," He explained.

"Alright, thanks," I said.

I took a sip and felt a rush of wind. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in the woods.

"Come on! Mom and dad will be home soon!" Vince yelled, already halfway down the path. I followed him. When I got home, my parents and I had some talking to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I was worried sick!" my mother lectured, "Valerie, you're 15! You could've left me a note!"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I thought we'd be home sooner."

"Where were you anyway?" my father questioned.

"A really cool place I found in the woods," Vincent mumbled.

"You should be familiar with it," I said coldly, "Oh, yeah. Emily says Hi."

My dad looked at me blankly for a minute before asking, "Emily…whose…?" Then it hit him, "How did you…?"

"Well," Vincent started.

I clamped my hand over his mouth before saying, "We were playing hide and go seek and he stumbled across it!" I released my hand.

"No we weren't!" Vince exclaimed.

"Yes we were. Remember?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah…"

"I see," my father said doubtingly.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" I questioned, "Everyone's so nice there! It's something for us to do while you two are gone all day!"

"It's not safe," My father warned, "This man, Barkis, is dangerous and he died right before your mother and I…"

"We know dad. Emily told us everything," I interrupted.

"The point is," my mother cut in, "is that he might want to hurt you or worse. Some people don't have their heads in the right places and he's one of them."

"Don't be modest honey. The man's a complete lunatic!" My dad added.

"If there was something to worry about, Emily or BJ probably would've told us!" I cried.

"BJ? Who's BJ?" My parents asked together.

Bonejangels" I answered. My parents gave me a blank look so I sighed and continued, "Skeleton. One eye. Bowler hat."

"Oh! The one with the good voice!"

"He can sing?" Vincent and I asked together.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, because you're not going back!" My father said sternly.

"WHAT?" I burst out.

"You heard your father Valerie," my mother interjected.

"But daddy!" Vince cried, "Annie and Luke need a friend! They're lonely!"

"No," My dad said, "You are not going back."

Vincent burst into tears and I ran over to hug him. I glared at my father and picked Vincent up. I carried him to his room, helped him put on his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

"Valerie? Are we ever going back?" He asked, tears streaming down his little face.

"Of coarse!" I said, "Tomorrow."

"But daddy said…"

"To he-heck with what daddy said. We're going back. Goodnight sweetie," I blew out the candle on his bedside table and walked to my room. I needed to plan ahead. We would keep seeing them, even if it killed me.

OK. Chapter 2 done! And people… I know you are reading this story, but it would be nice if you reviewed too. Thanks! Oh yeah, this story may not seem like horror yet, but it will get there. If you don't believe me, ask roguegirl9929. **She waves and encourages people to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Huzzah! OK: I do not own Corpse Bride and I never will. On with chapter three!**

"OK, Val. You know the rules. I'm only a few blocks away if you need anything," My mom rambled.

"I know mom. Now go take care of Mrs.Soanso," I demanded. I was so ready to get out of the house, but obviously, mom had to leave first.

"OK honey. Bye! Love you both!" Mom called as she walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Vincent and I ran upstairs and watched her walk away from my bedroom window. As soon as she was out of sight, we both went back downstairs and grabbed our shoes and coats. Before I left, however, I wrote down on a piece of paper:

_Mom, went shopping. Be back soon. Love Val._

I decided to write a note incase she came back early or we got back late. I ran out the door and Vince and I ran down the path in the woods to the spot where we met Annie and Luke the day before. And just like the day before, Vince whistled. Only this time when Luke and Annie appeared, I was prepared for it.

Luke grabbed Vincent's hand and Annie grabbed mine. I felt the same rushing feeling I got when I was leaving the Land of the Dead the day before. Suddenly, I was in the Ball and Socket (the bar I woke up in after my first run in with Annie and Luke).

"Bye Val!" Vince called over his shoulder as he ran off to play.

"Check in with me in a couple hours!" I started to shout after him, but by the time I finished my sentence, he was gone. I sighed. Little Kids. What do you do with them?

"Valerie!"

I turned, "Lacy! What's up?"

"Not much. I love your dress! Where did you get it?"

I looked down to see what dress I was wearing. It was plain black with some embroidery ant the bottom.

"Uh, I made it."

"Really! I love it!"

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome! So what do you want to do?" She asked.

I smiled evilly, "Let's find BJ. I have to ask him something."

We walked around the Ball and Socket until we spotted Emily and BJ ."Hey BJ! I wanna talk to you!" I shouted from across the room.

"I didn't do it!" He responded quickly.

"Oookay… Anyway, Sing." I demanded.

"What?" he asked confused.

"My dad said you could sing, so sing!"

He looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Please BJ?" Lacy pleaded, "You have such a good voice!"

"No,"

Emily hugged him, "Please BJ?" She coaxed.

"Not gonna work." He replied.

I thought hard. Then it hit me: The Face! "Hey Vince!" I called.

"That won't work either. He tried."

"Damn!"

Emily tried again, but with a different approach. She leaned in and kissed him. Lacy and I said, "Aww!"

"Fine," BJ said, giving in.

"Works every time," Emily whispered. Lacy and I laughed.

"So what should I sing?" Bonejangels asked.

"Anything you want, just sing!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

He sighed and walked up to the band. He said something to them that I couldn't here and they started a fast-paced song. Wow. Dad was right. He could sing. After the song Lacy and I applauded the loudest. When we were done congratulating him, we took a walk.

"So your dad knows you've been here?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, but he wasn't exactly happy about it."

"Really? Why not?"

I then told her about last nights argument and how I was planning to keep coming down to the Land of the Dead and how I was planning to act mad at my dad so he would think I wasn't going downstairs.

"Wow. I heard about Barkis. He died before I did. They said he's locked up. You could tell your dad that." she suggested.

"I would, but then he'd know I came down here and he'd get pissed."

"True."

"It's nice to be able to talk about stuff like this with someone. I don't have many friends back home," I said truthfully.

"Why not? You are so much fun!" Lacy said in disbelief.

I laughed a little, "Well, with mom helping Mrs.Soanso and dad at work, I'm stuck at home with Vincent. They get home so late that I don't have time to go out and meet people" I explained.

"I'm sorry," Lacy said quietly, "Before I died, I didn't have any friends either. My parents thought it best that I stayed at home."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Long story," She answered quickly.

"Ok, no problem," I said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, absorbed in our own thoughts until Lacy decided to me her house. It was a tiny room in the back of Mrs. Plumb's house.

"I never really show this place to anyone. Only close friends," Lacy commented as I entered the small room. It had a cot in one corner with a trunk next to that. It had a candle perched on top of it for light. There was a small table towards the middle of the room with some books on it.

"It looks…cozy." I told her.

"It is." She took the candle off the chest and opened it. There were some clothes and a small box in it. She took out the small box and opened it. There were two necklaces inside. They both had silver chains, but one had a silver sun charm on it, and the other had a silver moon charm.

"Those are gorgeous!" I gasped.

She handed me the sun and said, "As long as we both wear these, we'll be best friends forever!"

"Wow! Thank you!" I exclaimed while putting it on. She smiled at me and I said, "I'd better find Vincent. We should get going.

"Good idea." She nodded, smiling. Though I could've sworn I saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

A/N Sorry, this chapter was kind of short. I would like to thank my first reviewer, Lost in Day Dreams, again. She won an imaginary cookie! Huzzah for Lost in Day Dreams! Now those of you who read and don't review: Doom on you! The only way to save yourselves is by reviewing!

Until the next chapter: Raven


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4! OK: I do not, and never will own Corpse Bride. Neither will you. Sucks for us! Moving on. Here's chapter 4!**

A few weeks later, mom and dad still hadn't found out we'd been going. Vince and I arrived to find Lacy eagerly awaiting us, well, me.

"Hey Val! Missed you! It was so boring here after you left!"

"Right back at you," I smiled.

"Come on!" Lacy begged, "I want to show you something!"

I followed her to a place that was far away from the Ball and Socket. We walked through a forest to find a single bench among the trees.

"I love this place. It seems so secretive!" Lacy commented.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

We started talking and somehow got on the subject of what Lacy wanted to do before she died.

"Well I always wanted to marry for love. Not an arranged marriage. After I got married, I would've like to have a child. I loved little kids. I also wanted to have a farm in the country. We could've grown our own food, and given some to charity. Of coarse we could sell some for profit too. But, obviously, I never had time."

"Wow, I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"Well, not much I can do about it now," She mused.

I nodded silently and we walked back to the Ball and Socket to hear BJ sing again. When he went on stage this time, however, he pulled Lacy up to sing with him.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" She protested.

"Oh yes you could!" I laughed, pushing her on to the stage. The band started a slow, pretty song and BJ and Lacy sang a duet. It was really good. Her high voice accompanied by his low one sounded perfect. At the end of the song, everyone cheered.

"Go Lacy! Go BJ!" Luke and Annie sang in unison. Vincent jus clapped like crazy.

"If only mom and dad could hear her!" He exclaimed, looking at me.

"Mom and dad! Crap!" I cried. We weregoing to be late! I grabbed Vincent's had and took off.

"Wait!" Lacy called, "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry Lacy! I gotta go!" I shouted. Then as an after thought I shouted, "Good job! You sounded great!" I felt horrible, I really did! But if I wanted to see her again, I had to leave.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Later in the week I went through my usual act of being mad at dad.

"Hi Valerie!" He called when he got home. I glared at him and picked up "Pride and Prejudice".

He sighed, "Still not talking to me huh?"

I focused on my book. I really felt bad about ignoring him, but I also really anted to keep seeing Lacy and the others, so I acted mad.

At dinner I didn't talk much. That was my mom's job. Vince was playing with his peas because he didn't want to play with them, Dad was working, and mom, like I said, was talking.

"Mrs. Soanso isn't doing well. I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left!"

"That's good…" My father said distracted. He was working at the dinner table. Again. I rolled my eyes.

"No Victor. That's bad. She might die soon," My mom explained, "And do you have to do work at the table?"

"Yes. Sorry. I won't tomorrow. I promise," my dad apologized.

"So if Mrs. Soanso dies, do you think she'll meet Emily?" My brother asked innocently. He was starting to catch on to my idea of acting mad at our father.

My father glanced up when he said this. "I suppose so."

"Good. Because Emily is really nice!" My brother lashed out with a harshness that wasn't like him.

"Yes she is, but..."

"Hey Vince!" I interrupted, "Wouldn't it be nice to see how they're doing down there? It's been what, like six weeks?"

"Valerie!" my father scolded, "I only have your best interest and health in mind!"

"Our best interest? Our best interest is being apart from the best, no the only, friends we've ever had!" I questioned. I was making up my part of the argument. I was hoping it sounded like what I would say if I was mad.

Apparently it was because my dad said, "I'm sorry honey, I know it's hard, but it's not safe!"

"It's perfectly safe!" I hollered.

Vince's lip started quivering and he choked out a sob. "I miss Annie and Luke!"

_Wow_, I thought, _He might grow up to be a good little actor! _

The argument continued like this for a little bit until I did the whole dramatic where I stood up suddenly and said I wasn't hungry and ran to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and pulled my sun necklace out from beneath the collar of my dress. I hadn't taken it off since Lacy gave it to me. I twirled the chain in my fingers. The sun charm glinted in the light from the candle on my bedside table. I smiled and tucked it back under my collar.

I heard a knock on the door so I opened it. My dad was standing on the other side of the door holding "Pride and Prejudice." I snatched it from him and was about to close the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"Val, I have to say something. Now weather you listen or not is your choice, but I'm going to say it anyway."

I responded by sitting on my bed and opening my book.

He sighed, "I thought so. Anyway, Valerie, I just want to say I'm proud of you for listening to your mother and I. I know we're busy and I'm glad I can trust you to do what we ask of you while we're not there."

My face remained expressionless and he shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry honey, but It's for the best."

He stood up and left, closing the door behind him. I closed the book and just sat there on the bed, feeling guilty.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 4! It wasn't the most exiting chapter, but that's OK. Now I have one word: REVIEW! Thank you. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody: I'm BACK!!! I know you all missed me terribly, but I've been very lazy and not in a typing mood. I'm sorry to keep you all waitng. Here's Chapter 5!!!!!

"Something's been bothering you this last week," Lacy commented after the third time that day, "What is it?"

"My dad," I answered.

"He figured it out?" She asked, eyes wide with fear.

"No, no," I assured her, "I just feel guilty about disobeying and ignoring him. A few days ago he gave me the 'I'm-proud-of-you' speech cause he thinks I'm not coming down here. I haven't talked to him in over a month. I feel like the worst daughter ever!"

I wanted to cry. Screw that. I was crying.

"But don't you like coming down here to see us?" Lacy asked, looking worried.

"Of coarse!" I choked out between sobs, "But me and dad used to be so close, and I can tell I'm hurting him by not talking to him! He really does want what's best for me, even if he's got the wrong idea."

"I see," Lacy said, comforting me, "Maybe he'll change his mind."

"I doubt it," I sighed, "Mom always says I get my stubborn-ness from him."

Lacy laughed, "Don't worry. It'll all work out."

I nodded. I was about to say something when we heard a bunch of people yelling, "New Arrival! New Arrival!"

Lacy and I looked at each other and went to see who the new arrival was. When I saw who it was, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mrs. Soanso?"

"Hello dearies!" Mrs. Soanso said," Thank your mother for me will you. She's been so helpful this past month."

"MOM!" Vincent and I shouted at the same time.

"Without Mrs. Soanso…" I started.

"…Mom will be home early!" Vince finished.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"Bye everyone!" Vince called.

"No, Valerie, don't go! You've got time!" Lacy pleaded.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, "I gotta go!"

I turned and ran with Vincent. The Elder seemed to take forever with making us the potion.

"Please hurry!" I begged.

"Alright, finished." He said proudly as he handed us the bottle.

Vincent and I drank it quickly and waited. When we were back in the land of the living, we took off towards our house. I threw open the door to find my mother and father waiting for us.

"You two," My father said in a tone I'd never heard him use before, "Have a lot of explaining to do."

"I cannot believe you two!" my father scolded, "After I told you it was dangerous…"

"It's not!" I interrupted, "That dude is locked up! They have a jail! Emily says so! Bonejangels say so! Lacy says so!"

"Who's Lacy?" My mother asked.

"My friend." I replied, "Shocking I know, I actually have one of those."

"Valerie, you could have friends up here if you tried!" My dad yelled.

"No, all of the girls here think I'm a freak! I read and write and I like to take risks. They sew and draw and worry about breaking a nail!"

"Valerie!" My mother scolded.

"It's true! That, and the fact that I babysit all day so therefore I am stuck in the house. The only way for me to meet people is by sneaking out of the house!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you want to eat and keep getting new books, I have to work!" My father shouted.

"And, as you probably already know, Mrs. Soanso is dead. She needed my help and I wasn't about to go around her house doing things that would put stress on her!" My mother argued.

"She says thank you" Vince whispered quietly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Not only did you disobay us," My father continued, "You lied to us!"

"And it killed me to do it! But I had to!" I yelled.

"No Valerie, you didn't have to! You could've listened to your mother and me and none of this would be happening!"

"If I did listed to you I would've been bored out of my mind! I've read the few books we have so many times, I've got them memorized!"

"Then you should have said something!" My mom interjected.

"We could've gotten you a new book!" My dad cried, "Instead, you risk you and your little brother's lives…."

"HOW IS IT DANGEROUS?" I shouted.

"You know what? I've had enough!" My father yelled, "Since you aren't responsible enough to watch your little brother or yourself, you are to stay with someone who is at all times. You are not to leave this house without an adult and you will spend most of your time in your room except for meals and special occasions."

"What?!?!?" I hollered.

"You heard me, now both of you, go to your rooms."

Vincent and I didn't move.

"I said NOW!"

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door as hard as I could. I wasn't going to stay there. If I had to stay in my room 24/7 I think I would force someone to go meet Emily and the others (if you know what I mean). I sat on my bed and thought. How was I going to get out with no one seeing me? I glanced down at the sheets and then at the window. I smiled as a stroke of genious came to me and got to work.

The next thing I know I was running towards the woods as fast as I could. When I was hidden from view by the trees, I stopped to catch my breath. I started walking deeper into the woods.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name, "Valerie? Valerie?"

"Vincent? How did you get here?" I asked, shocked.

"I walked into your room and I saw the sheets out the window so I climbed down." He explained proudly.

"You climbed down that?" I asked, confused. How the hell did a four-year-old climb down that?

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, mistaking my confusion for anger.

"No, no, it's ok! I was just wondering how you did it." I explained.

"Oh, are we going back now?" He asked.

"Back home: no. Back downstairs: yes." I told him.

"OK" my little brother's cheeks were still tear-stained from our fight with mom and dad.

I whistled and it echoed back. There was a slight wind and from behind us a voice asked, "What are you two doing here so late?"

"Oh, uh, hi Emily. Where's Annie and Luke?" I asked.

"Asleep," sghe stated, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"About that…" I started.

She cut me off, "Let's just go downstairs and we'll talk about it there. BJ's in the middle of a song," Emily told us.

I nodded. When we were downstairs, we heard BJ finish a song and applauded.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked when he got off stage.

"It's a long story…"

"Well, we got time," BJ said, pulling up a chair.

I told them about how mom and dad didn't like us coming down there and our big fight. I told them we snuck out every day and that we had officially run away from home.

"You snuck out?" Emily scolded.

"Em, lighten up. She's 15," BJ said, "This whole thing is one big misunderstanding. We'll just take you back upstairs and talk- calmly- with your parents. If you want, Emily and I will come with you."

"OK," I agreed.

"How about you go get some potion and meet me back here," BJ told me.

I nodded and ran to the spot Lacy and I hid some emergency potion that she made the day before.

I ran back as fast as I could and gave some to my brother. I took some my self, but nothing happened. I tried some more, but still nothing.

"BJ," I whimpered, "I can't get back upstairs."

A/N: Oh, the suspense!!!!!!!! I know it's been a year and a half, but I'm gonna get backj to typing up my stories. I know you all missed me ; P Anywhoo…. The next chapter is coming soon (like within the next day or so).

Raven


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again everybody!!!!!! I am really bad about updating, but the story's almost over!!!! Hope you enjoy it!

"OK, so you go to Lacy's while I go get the potion from the elder," BJ confirmed with me.

"Right!"

I took my little brother's hand and walked him to Lacy's little room. I opened the door and walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she quickly hid something behind her back.

I told her the whole story as she walked over to the door and closed it.

"…So I don't know when I'll be coming back. In case I don't see you again, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"But you will be down here again. You'll always be here," She said as she smiled at me.

"Lacy I wish that were the case but…"

"Trust me. You'll never leave. You and I will always be best friends.

"Lacy, what are you talking about?" I asked, shakily.

"You and I will always be friends forever."

"Lacy," I tried again, "What are you…"

At that moment she pulled a knife out from behind her back. I decided to call for the first person who came to mind, "BJ!!!"

"He can't hear you," Lacy smiled again, "No one can. That's what makes my plan perfect."

"Plan? What plan?" I asked timidly. Lacy would never…would she?

"You and your brother are going to stay here forever."

I pushed my little brother behind my back. As soon as I did he curled up in the fetal position and started singing "Mary had a little lamb" with his hands over his ears.

"Ok, the elder says he's…" BJ walked into the room and looked around. I had never been happier to see someone- dead or alive –in my life.

He looked at Lacy, then me and Vince, then back at Lacy.

"What I miss?" he asked. When he got no reply he said calmly, "Lacy, I need you to hand me the knife"

"No!"

Lacy's voice had changed. She was no longer the cool awesome friend she used to be. Now her voice was harsh and cruel.

"Since you're here BJ," she sneered, "I guess I should tell you 'what you missed'."

As strange as it sounds, Lacy started monologueing. While she wasn't paying attention, BJ pulled my little brother out from behind my back and got him outside the door.

"Run!" I heard him whisper, "Run to Emily and tell her everything. Don't look back!"

He left the door open a crack and walked back to me. He tried to sneek me out too, but Lacy saw us.

She sneered, "I can see you! Nothing can stop me from doing this."

She held up the knife.

BJ got really serious. More serious than I think he's ever been, "Lacy, give me the knife."

"Fine," She said sweetly. She walked up to him, held the knife up and hit him over the head with all her strength. BJ crumpled to the floor and I screamed.

"How did you hurt him? He's dead!" I cried.

"The dead can hurt the dead, the dead can hurt the living, but the living can't hurt the dead. Funny how that works isn't it?"

"Hysterical." I said flatly.

Hopefully by now, Vincent had gotten Emily who would be here any minute. Until then, I had to keep Lacy busy.

"Well, since I'm going to be here forever, I might as well know how you died."

"I killed myself," She stated simply," I had no friends in the land of the living. My parents wouldn't let me out of the house because they thought I was insane! Isn't that funny?"

She started laughing and I said nervously, "Uh, yeah, really funny."

I laughed a little and glanced at Bonejangles. He wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"It's not funny!" Lacy snapped.

"I was totally joking, "I said, correcting myself, "It's not funny at all!"

"Well, enough small talk," Lacy smiled, "Let's get down to business."

"Lacy, please… can we talk about this…" I asked nervously eyeing the knife.

"You don't want to be my friend?" She demanded.

"No! Lacy I-"

"You don't?!? I'll have to fix that!"

"No Lacy, what I meant was I really want to be your friend! You're the only real friend I ever had!" I insisted, backing up into the wall.

"You're lying! Friends don't lie to friends!!!" She shouted

She was losing it. I started crying. She started coming at me with the knife.

"Goodbye Valerie. Or should I say, Hello."

I shut my eyes, bracing for the pain that was sure to come, but it never did. I opened one eye to see my father wrestling Lacy for the knife. Emily ran in and hit Lacy over the head with a candle holder and she crumpled to the ground.

My dad turned to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I think so." I stuttered.

I watched Emily run over to where BJ was sprawled out on the ground.

"BJ? BJ! Wake up!" She cried.

"Oh, just leave him like this!" A voice that came from inside Emily said, "He's not talking!"

"Maggot!" Emily scolded.

"What? He isn't!" Maggot grinned.

Suddenly Bonejangles stirred.

"Ugh, what hit me?" He groaned.

Emily threw her arms around him, "Oh thank God you're alive!"

"Uh, actually, I'm not. And neither are you. If we were, there would be something terribly wrong with this picture." BJ explained.

Emily rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

I smiled at the two of them for a minute before realizing there was an important detail I needed to know.

"Where's Vincent?" I asked.

"He's fine," Dad assured me, "He's at home with your mom."

I nodded.

Emily ran over and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"You seen to have a knack for saving my family's life," My dad chuckled.

Emily smiled at him, "We need to do some catching up later."

"Uh, yeah…" BJ said uncertainly.

"Aww, is somebody jealous?" Emily teased.

"NO!" BJ exclaimed.

I was very confused. I guess it showed because my dad told me he'd explain later. I just shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go home. Your mother's very worried." Dad told me.

Emily handed us the newly brewed potion, which we drank. It actually worked this time! When we got upstairs, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we were walking home, I gathered up my courage and asked, "Dad? Will… Will I ever see them again? Emily, BJ, and the others I mean."

My dad was silent for a long time. For a second I thought he was mad, but he just said, "We'll talk tomorrow. For now, you need rest.

A/N: Well, it's almost over. :'( Sorry it keeps taking so long to upload. I will really, really try to get the last chapter up sometime this weekend. If that doesn't happen… then I'll update eventually!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woo-Hoo! Two chapters in a day! Last chapter everybody!!! It's very short. I hope you enjoyed it!!! Thanks to all who reviewed! Love you all!

**EPILOGUE:**

As it turns out, I was able to see everyone again. My dad made us agree that we wouldn't go downstairs anymore, but Emily, BJ, Annie, and Luke would visit us upstairs quite frequently. If we ever needed them, all we had to do was whistle.

The only other time I did go downstairs was for Emily and BJ's wedding. It was very sweet! I got to be a bride's maid. Even my mom and dad went down for the wedding! They ended up adopting Annie and Luke and they're all living happily.

Vincent grew up, got married and had two kids named (You guessed it) Annie and Luke. I got married too and had a daughter named Emily. She's a little too young to be introduced to Emily and BJ, but I promised myself that I'd introduce them one day.

I bet you're all wondering what happened to Lacy. She was moved to a psych ward with Buck Teeth… Tree Bark… BARKIS! That's his name. I haven't heard anything else about her recently though. However, as odd as this sounds, when I was walking through the woods to go meet Emily and BJ, I could've sworn I heard her voice calling me…

"Come out Valerie! Come out and play!!"


End file.
